Bio: Good Guys
by DragonMaster77
Summary: this my first Bio on the Charcters there will be 3 different ones. tell me on good guys from anywhere that you want to be in my fic. Some things mention may not be in the story yet. A new profile up.
1. Emerl

Emerl

Type: Gizoid

Specialty: copying attacks, weapons and abilities

Weakness: can not copy when interrupted

Rival: Nega-Bee

Best Friends: Sonic, Cream, all there friends, Metabee and Brass.

Love interest: Cyber (Nemesis-Brass)

Description: Emerl used to be a robot built by Eggman to take out sonic but has made friends with him and his friends especially with Cream the rabbit and her chao Cheese also thinks Amy Rose is his mum due to the fact she said to him he was her baby because she thought sonic wanted him to practice until they get a real baby (aka get married). When he got a chao emerald he turned back to Eggman's side but was destroyed by Cream however Eggman managed to savage his body and repaired him making half medabot but forgot to erase his mind. After making friends with Metabee and Brass he settled in Metabot city but still carried the burden of betraying his other friends. Later on Emerl falls in love with a new resident known as Cyber but is heartbroken when he finds out she actually one of Eggman's Medabots known Nemesis-Brass but still hold feelings for her. Emerl is the leader in the group and has the water armour.

In Toy Story parodies Emerl played the role of Buzz Lightyearand underwent several upgrades such as a scanner attached to his head over his right eye, a backpack which doubles as a container for his wings and has clamps for his blaster he also lost the abilityto copy attacks or that what his toy is based off of in the sequelhe became second in command of the toys so when Metabee wasn't around he was then in charge. At the end he fell in love with Peppercat but was a little embarrassed to say anything but she got the point.

In Kingdom Hearts: Emerl Version he was given the major main role as he took the part as Sora, He was in love with his childhood friend Cyber, and was always competingwith his best friend Gemerl. One night after his world was gone he became the holder ofthe Keyblade and used it to fight against the Heartless Counsel (My name for Maleficent's group) Along with his friends NeoMetal Sonic, Gamma, Jaden Korr and Krystal. He became the top brawler and a hero everywhere but all he wants to do mostly is find Cyber and Gemerl.

In Sonic and Emerl Seasons he takes the roll as Max. Other then looking like himself he also wears a blue fedora hatt and has a gun which he keeps somewhere which is best not to think about according to Sonic. Like Max he has a very violent personalty but he also has quite a relaxing one along the road. As the stroy begins we will continue on his character in it.....


	2. Brass

Brass

Brass

Type: SLR (sailor)

Speciality: shooting

Weakness: slow shooting

Rival: Neo Metal Sonic

Best Friends: Metabee, Emerl, Amy, Peppercat, Cream

Love interest: Metabee

Description: Brass used to belong to Erika Amazake as a camera girl but had to leave due to the new law and had to let Metabee and Emerl move in with her not only cause there base was there but also cause Metabee's house was destroyed. She tries to get Emerl out of his depression by doing lots of things for him out of friendship even going as far as making a deal with the time wizard to allow her to go back and prevent that from happening. She has feelings for Metabee but is to shy to say it but her feelings are often in danger like when Crypto-137 scans her mind and finds out or when secret reveler makes everyone revel there innermost secrets. When she first met Metal Sonic (in Neo form) she became afraid of him due to his eyes Emerl told her she had to concur her fear to beat him. She has the grass armour of ChaosForce.

In BrassLan She was the first in my cast to be given the staring role as she played Mulan but insteadof being a daughter she was a servant and was trying to get to be a perfect bride by the matchmaker but failed and with the help of Black Mage and her lucky cricketsized Eevee she joined the Republic army and with the help of the narrators defeated Genral Grievous, Maleficent and the Separatists and Heartless and save the Republic.

In the Toy Story parodies she takes the role as Bo who is always guarded by Demon Mech as her bodyguardand Infector Demon Mechs pet. She has a romantic interest in Metabee and is one of few and then last who still trusted Metabee. In the sequelshe is worried when Metabee is kidnappedand gives Emerl a peck in the cheeck saying it's for Metabee when he finds him.

In Kingdom Hearts: Emerls version she is one of the seven princesses needed to open the final door however Metabee found her but was driven off by Gemerl, She was eventully saved by Emerl, Metabee and the rest along with the other princesses but stayed when they sensed something.


	3. Metabee

Metabee

Metabee

Type: KBT (Hercules Beetle)

Speciality: Seeker Missiles, Medaforce

Weakness: hotheaded hyperactivity

Best Friends: Brass, Emerl, Sonic, Gemerl

Love interest: Brass

Rival: Crypto, anyone hitting on Brass (see description)

Description: Metabee used to belong to Ikki Tenryo but never listened to him but as progressed in their adventures they soon became good friends but had to part ways due to the new law. Metabee can't stand someone who calls him names which lead to him and Cryptos rivalry. He has a big crush on Brass ever since Oceana dumped him for a Ninja type but is nervous to tell her. He becomes quite jealous on male medabots hitting on Brass which sometimes leave him stuck with the question 'Why would you care?'. He has the Chaos armour of Fire.

In the toy story he was given the role as Woody Matt's favorite toy until Emerlshowed up and triedto get rid of him but endedup lost with him and tries to get back to Matt and learning valuable lessons along the way. In the sequel ended up kidnapped by Pete and found out he was the star of a show called Medabot's GX (I had to find a way to romove humans from it so I made up a show) along with Peppercat and Rapidash as his partners and Metal Sonic playing as an anti-hero. He decieded after being convined by Metal Sonic to join them to Gotham city but after much choice chaged his mind.

In Kingdom Hearts: Emerls version he was in Hollow Bastion trying to save Brass but ended up wounded after fighting Gemerl but it wasn't enough to keep him down and he convinced Emerl not to give up hope and joined him to save the princesses.


	4. Sonic

Sonic

Type: Hedgehog

Specialty: Speed

Weakness: Can't swim

Rival: Eggman, Shadow

Best Friends: Metabee, Emerl, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow.

Love interest: Amy Rose (in her words 'at last)

Description: Sonic is the world's fastest hedgehog who with the help of his friends foils his arch enemy Dr Eggman. When he first entered Medabot city after escaping from Eggman's base he didn't trust or forgive Emerl at first but as they fought against the infector Sonic forgave him and told him he will tell Cream that Emerl was in another world and left. Sonic pops in to Emerl's world to help out thanks to the portal gun they stole from an Egg-Bot in episode 03. Sonic is able to turn into Super Sonic with the Chaos emeralds.

His first major part in the parodies whould be Kingdom Hearts: Emerl's version where he plays the roll as king Mickey. He mysteriously dissapered to find answers to why the worlds were disappearing sending Metal Sonic and Gamma to find the key.

In the Sonic and Emerl seasons he plays Sam. Other then his gloves and shoes he also wears a a blue trechcoat and a red fedora, he carrys a number of items with ease but his more notable item would be his 44 inch caliber which he stats is his second best friend. Like Sam in the oinginal he is the more educated of the group however mot of the time he finds asking Emerl what to do. More on this character when the story begins.


	5. Agumon

Agumon

Agumon

Type: Digimon: Reptile

Speciality: Pepper Breath

Weakness: Powerless when hungry.

Best Friends: Chaos Squad, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tai.

Love interest: Biyomon

Description: Agumon at first thought Brass, Metabee and Emerl were Digimon killers but he became a good friend to them even going as far as protecting them. He first appeared during the portal adventures and has been the most recurring character along with Biyomon. He had been secretly holding feelings for Biyomon but was worried it will destroy there friendship but when she admitted her feeling for him at the battle against IceMachinedramon he told her his feeling and they have been a couple since. During the second to last episode he was destroyed after saving Biyomon from Unicron but in the final he returned.


	6. Biyomon

Biyomon

Biyomon

Type: Digimon: bird

Specialty: Spiral Twister

Weakness: Powerless when hungry.

Best friends: Chaos Squad, Agumon, Palmon, Sora

Love interest: Agumon

Description: Biyomon was one of the first to befriend Brass, Emerl and Metabee as well as the first to see them when they had a little trouble with a Kuwagamon. She and the other Digimon appeared during the portal adventures and has been the most recurring one besides Agumon. She has a secret crush on Agumon but is to shy to say anything but during the battle with IceMachinedramon (Machinedramon turned to ice and is the leader of all the Digimon they faced (made that up more on him later) she admitted her feelings to him and the two have been a couple since, she became heartbroken when Unicron killed him (final two-part episode of season one of Chaos Squad) but when he was destroyed he came back to life with everyone who was killed by him. (Unicron not Agumon).


	7. Tahu

Tahu

Tahu

Type: Toa: Fire

Specialty: Fire attacks.

Weakness: Water

Best friends: The other Toa, Metabee, Turaga Vakama

Rivals: Makuta, Lord Zed, Turank Nuva, Kopaka (in an argue over decisions), Gali (same as Kopaka)

Love interest: Gali

Description

Chaos Squad: He was the first to meet Metabee when he landed in Ta-Koro and met Brass and Emerl when he came across them with Gali and Lewa. He is in love with Gali but will not admit it because he thinks it's weird to be in love with your weakness plus he always argue but with help from Emerl telling him on info on them he got the cuts to ask Gali out when Vlax was thrown out of his world.

Alex's adventures in Bionicle: he met Alex when he saved him and the other Toa from some Rahi and aids them in a very long quest across the seas. He is the Toa ranger of fire and the leader and wields two fire swords colored red. Just like his Chaos Squad counterpart (just like in the story) he has a crush on Gali but after a talk with Alex he admitted his feeling but found out that he will need to be careful to protect her. He is like a father figure to Alex he tells him all sorts of advice just like Turaga Vakama did to him.


	8. Gali

Gali

Gali

Type: Toa: Water

Specialty: Water attacks

Weakness: Ice

Best friends: The other Toa, Emerl, Turaga Nokama

Rivals: Makuta, Lord Zed, Guurahk Nuva, Tahu (in an argue over decisions)

Love interest: Tahu

Description

Chaos Squad: She first met Emerl before the others after Macku found him unconscious on the beach near Ga-Koro and helped him find his friends. She dislikes Tahu's attitude but also holds feelings for him but was shy to say anything and was worried that he might break her heart by some way that was until Brass told her about Emerl and Cyber and how they are seeing each other even through they are supposed to be enemies so she accepted Tahu's invite to go out.

Alex's adventures in Bionicle: She met Alex along with the other Toa as they were in trouble with some Rahi and aids him in their battle against Lord Zed. She is the Toa ranger of water her axes turn into blue water axes. Just like in Chaos Squad she love Tahu and sometimes stares at the moon thinking about him she soon admitted to him her feelings to him. To Alex she is the mother figure because she always wants to make sure he's okay.


	9. Cyla

Cyla

Cyla

Type: Ga-Matoran

Specialty: Water disc

Weakness: Ice mostly

Best Friends: Alex Hinderson, Hahli, Macku (Big Sister), all the Toa, all the Matoran travelling with them (Jaller, Takua, Kapura, Taipu, Hafu, Kopake, Tamaru Hahli, Macku and Hewkii)

Rival: Lord Zed, anyone who tries to hurt Alex

Love Interest: Alex

Description: She looks just like Macku except has a mark on her arm. She was the first one to meet Alex after saving him from Kalmah's squid and the two have become close friends ever since she has become to love him and shows it but they become very shy. She always wants to go where Alex is going as she is more adventitious then her big sister Macku. She will worry when Alex passes out from injury or weak in power showing more that she loves him.


	10. Alex Hinderson

Alex Hinderson

Type: Matoran of lighting and magic

Specialty: Magical powers

Weakness: Sometimes weakens after using two much magic

Best friends: Cyla, all of his friends traveling with them

Rivals: Lord Zed and his minions, Deviot

Love interest: Cyla

Description: He was once a human but after finding a sacred stone he is transported to the world of Bionicle and turned into a Black and Green Matoran with a green mask he first met Cyla after he passed out underwater and has always taken her with him on adventures. His mission his to keep the light active by giving is sacred stones before Lord Zed uses them for evil it is a never ending but he doesn't mind his power comes from using magical cards he has a limited number so he has to find more before he could use magic. He created the Toa rangers because he knew Lord Zed hates you know what. He loves Cyla he first realizes this when on the boat trip to the first island. Lord Zed keeps trying to get him to join him because they are linked but keeps resisting sometimes it nearly came to that.

After the events Alex had returned home but missed the Bionicle world and wished to return and live there forever. His wish came true as a new enemy had risen in Bionicle world and it was none other then Deviot who started his own empire. What was worse is the fact Deviot destroyed the cards but this plan backfired when it also combined every world minus Alex's together. He now lives with Cyla and is busy building ships to help in stopping Deviot taking over the combined world.


	11. Strong Bad

Strong Bad: Alright my own Bio (Reads it) What you didn't say how awsome I was?!

Drop it I may say your not

Strong Bad: Okay

Mario: He got you there

Brass: He doesn't own any of the mentioned

* * *

Strong Bad

Type: Human (Or looks like it)

Specialty: Criminal genius

Weakness: Lappy 486

Side: Good side but sometimes double-cross for his own needs.

Description: Strong Bad is a muscle masked man who is a criminal genius. He likes to play videogames, eat junk food, Answer E-mails (But he hates when people always asked how he can type with boxing gloves on?), Beating up his little brother Strong Sad and hatching plans with his partner The Cheat. He was made as a rival for Homestar Runner but the two treat each over as friends from time to time.

In Strong Bad in Brawl he takes over managing Smash Manner when Master Hand Emailed him if he wanted to while he was away and brings The Cheat with him but had to bring Homestar, Strong Sad and Couch Z when they snuck onboard the transportation. He adapted quite well although he does less managing and more hanging around often hatching plans to make profits. The Smashers sometimes don't mind him except for Peach as he finds him not wearing a shirt ridiculous and Wario as he believes he's a better thief then Strong Bad. The other Smashers get mad over something's he does but they always make up.


	12. Krystal

Disclaimer:

I do not own Krystal or any of said characters minus how I describe Jaden Korr

Krystal: I glad you decided to include Star Fox characters but why me fiest?

Simple you're my faverate character out of all of them.

Fox: Well that makes sense.

Brass: It does.

* * *

Krystal

Type: blue fox

Speciality: Magic (With staff)

Weakness: Magic is limited.

Best Friends: The entire Star Fox Team, the inhabitants of Dinosaur planet, Brass, Emerl, Metabee, Jaden Korr.

Love Interest: Fox McCloud

Rivals: Queen of Heartless, Members of Star Wolf, Andross, the Sith.

Description: Krystal is the sole survivor of the planet Cerinia and was raised on the planet Sauria and gained how to use the magic of the staff she wields. While attempting to stop General Scales she was frozen in a crystal but was saved by Fox McCloud and later joined the team and took a liking to Fox. They later get into a relationship but it goes on a rocky road when he asks her to leave the team for her safety. However during the Aparoid crisis they get back together and she rejoins the team. (I never completed Command but I like these endings).

In Chaos Squad she appears with the rest of the Star Fox team in the 2nd series (If I ever get there) When Emerl, Brass and Metabee appear on there ship after a little skirmish they quickly joined forces to stop a Star Wolf attack and a long perils journey to the crystal of that world which turned out to be destroyed and a fragment was in Krystal's staff. She later went to there world with Fox to relax however much like Meta Knight they became stuck there along with Falco (Who decided to join them) and Wolf (in an attempt to kill Fox) and became Emerl's assistant in his inventions andtried to help him find a way to repair the portal she also travelled with Falco and Emerl to the Star Wars world and befriended Jaden Korr (My version of him) who helped get more in torch with her magical powers saying that magic was a lot like the force.

In Kingdom Hearts: Emerls version she was captured by Wolf who believed she was one of the princesses but was rescued by Fox, Emerl, Neo Metal Sonic, Gamma and Jaden Korr and helped them defeat Wolf and the Heartless. She then asked Fox if she could travel and help Emerl who agreed. She became a great help and cheered for him and his friends in the brawl battle even entering and winning in the last tournament before the Master Hand cup. She became 3rd after losing against Emerl but she almost had him.


	13. Jaden Korr

Disclamer:

This version of Jaden Korr I own as well as his fighting style and the look of his Lightsabers but other then that I don't own him

Brass: Ain't that Truth

* * *

Jaden Korr

Type: Kel Dor

Specialty: The Force, Double Lightsaber technique

Weakness: Combat sometimes leaves him wide open.

Best friends: Rosh Penin, Kyle Katarn, Emerl, Brass, Metabee, Krystal

Rivals: Tavion (deceased), Marka Ragnos (deceased but keeps returning as a ghost), Alora (deceased), Wolf.

Description: Jaden is a Jedi Knight from Coruscant. He got into the Jedi academy by achieving the impossible building a lightsaber with no training. He was put under the training of Kyle Katarn along with his friend Rosh Penin. He became a key member against the Cult of Ragnos who Tavion apprentice of one of Kyle's dead enemies led. He nearly was brought to the dark side when his friend Rosh betrayed him then asked for help but Jaden forgave him, During that same time of Rosh's betrayal Jaden lost his lightsaber and had to build a new one he built two lightsaber with the firebrand hilt and chose the beam part to be one green like his old one and blue in dedication to his master and took up the battling style of two lightsaber. With it he managed to not only defeat Tavion but both her apprentice and Marka Ragnos himself.

In Chaos Squad he appeared in the same episode as Dark Emerl first he helped free Emerl and co, He also helped Emerl find his beam sword for his armour and train him in the way of the force. When Emerl arrived with Falco and Krystal he befriended Krystal and also helped her with her magic however he and Kyle accidentally fell in the transport when they where leaving thanks to Artoo by accident and are now stuck until Emerl has fully repaired the portal.

In Kingdom Hearts: Emerls version he is first found in Giblets shop after he got separated from Kyle and Artoo and needs Emerl's help to find him. He entered the Primid cup of the Smash tournament but lost to Pokemon Trainer's Charizord then went on to spec tatting the rest of the matches. They found Kyle and Artoo along with the Raven's Claw stuck in a Sando aqua monster's mouth and helped them get free from it after that Jaden stuck around to help Emerl find his friends to return the favour.


	14. Ice the Hedgehog

Ice the Hedgehog

Type: Hedgehog

Specialty: Clone army training.

Weakness: the well being of those around her.

Best Friends: DM77, Mephiles the dark, Richard, Chaos Squad, Sonic and the gang, the men and women in the clone army.

Rival: Iblis, Demon, Separatists.

Love Interest: Mephiles the dark

Clothing: (normal) Black skirt, red t-shirt, two light blue bracelets (one on each hand), Diamond necklace, footwear like Amy's except purple where the red should be. Her hair is put up like a pony tail. On duty she wears a clone trooper armor

Description: Ice was a girl on Mobius until the Separatists attacked luckily the Republic arrived in time.

When she was 13 she joined the Mobion Clone army sector and learned a lot. Her first mission was to guard a vault from an attack, When Mephiles attacked it her fellow guards were killed and she was about to be killed herself till he saved her from a assassin droid, he then left with the Iblis talisman.

When she turned 16 she encountered Mephiles again injured thanks to a battle with his brother she nursed him back to health. She started creating a bond of friendship which later turned into love she revealed this to him after he managed to separate Demon who disguised himself as Mephiles good side. At first Mephiles was nervous cause they were both on different sides of the law but managed to ask her out.


	15. XNina

X-Nina doesn't belong to me I just got permission to use her. Her real owner is Deadly Shadow.

* * *

X-Nina

Type: Robot, formerly a human

Specialty: can use weapons that can be equipped to her, jumps far when she is not wearing too much armor, most strong ability: Ninja style fighting and spy sneaking, weakest: in water or high in the air battle.

Friends: Kyle, X-Niko, Regge (a black hedgehog who wears mage. clothes), Robot Army X(a group of X robots), Cyber.

Rivals: X-Niko, Regge (a black hedgehog who wears mage. clothes), Robot Army X(a group of X robots)

Description: a blue female robot with green eyes 1 long spike from her head that pointed/curved down, red gloves, red with blue shoes, a X on her forehead, blue mouth with a blue tongue(yes metal),and body of a spy skinny bot)

Love Interest: Kyle

Info: Once a human spy working for an secret team of defenders called Robot Army X. she was the top spy on the team but her fate was chosen when she fought a man named Reliko. she lost and was kicked into acid witch almost killed her. her partner Jerry Henderson came in just in time to save her....but not in time to save her humanity. she was very sad but after a few months she got used to it and went on with her life. her name was at first "Nina Lamon" but was changed to "X-Nina" once she was turned into a robot. she meet Licro The Robot Knight and Cyhez The Robot Scout on a mission in a kingdom where she met Licro and a mission in a base where she met Cyhez, they became friends and they watch each others back when they are together. X-Nina became a Ninja on a mission to Japan where she met a group of ninjas that were willing to teach her. when she became a Ninja/Spy she quit the Robot Army X and lived her life freely doing jobs here and there.

A while later she met Kyle while training. She met him while he was hunting a demon, the two fell in love shortly after meeting. They had many things in common they both were humans at some point and turned into robots. She became friends with Cyber when she met her at her job. A long while after they started going out Kyle proposes to X-Nina who accepts and the began living a happy marriage occasionally hunting a demon or doing a job.


End file.
